Many polymer/plastic materials have desirable bulk properties such as low density, low cost, good strength, and ease of processing that have allowed them to become integral components of countless consumer goods and devices. However, many plastics that have ideal bulk properties for certain applications are lacking in their surface properties, such as, for example, abrasion resistance and wetting. As a result, it may be desirable to coat a polymer/plastic to modify its surface so that its favorable bulk properties can be exploited for various uses.
In many instances, various devices are designed to prevent water from entering interior portions of the devices in order to maintain proper functionality. Manufacturers often design devices to be used in environments where water or other liquid materials may come into contact with the devices and components of the devices. Devices and device components may have various protective coverings to protect interior portions of the devices and components. Often, the protective covering is made from multiple parts, resulting in various seams and openings that may expose interior portions to damage from liquids. Many devices also require small openings or interstices in the protective cover in order to allow air or other gases to flow freely between the interior and exterior of the device while preventing liquids from passing through the cover. For example, a battery used in powering an electronic device may be susceptible to damage from moisture, and may nonetheless require an external source of oxygen to operate. Additionally, devices may contain a liquid material that is intended to be contained within the device for an extended time until the liquid is dispensed. An ink jet cartridge, for example, often contains a liquid ink solution that is contained within the cartridge for extended periods.